memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Wraith cruiser
Wraith cruisers are vessels that are used by the Wraith that function as escorts for Hive ships. Overview Wraith cruisers are typically seen to escort Hive ships during assaults or when feeding on a Human world. When their Hive ships are destroyed, the escorting cruisers typically abandon the battlefield by escaping into hyperspace. Beyond this role, they are also seen in the role of patrol ships that are sent to investigate disturbances near Wraith territory. They are also sent alone against Human worlds in order to cull its inhabitants that are incapable of mounting a defense against the vessel. Similar to other Wraith vessels, they apparently do not possess shields and instead rely on their organic hull to protect them from damage. Like hive ships, Wraith cruisers require a Wraith or someone with their DNA to pilot it. When among the company of a Hive ship, cruisers typically are carried into hyperspace even though they are capable of entering it by themselves. They are known to carry Wraith Darts on them which are deployed in combat engagements, though the exact number of Darts remains unknown. Wraith cruisers are relatively meager in size and power when compared to equivalent ships of other races. A ''Daedalus''-class ship, for example, has superior energy weapons and shields. As Wraith vessels rely on their regenerative hull for protection, a cruiser can be destroyed by phaser fire and torpedoes. Additionally, a direct hit from quantum phasers can tear the cruiser apart; if critical systems are damaged, secondary explosions will destroy it completely. Targeted shots are capable of disabling the hyperdrive without destroying the cruiser as well. While the Atlantis team has mainly encountered larger cruisers, there is a smaller class that do not possess Wraith Darts and serve more of a transport than a combat purpose. They do however have a shuttle bay where Puddle Jumpers or scout ships can land and airlocks that allow them to connect to other Wraith ships directly. Locations Bridge Cruisers are equipped with a bridge similar in structure to those of Hive ships consisting of numerous consoles where the crew stands. These consoles are used to operate the ship, allowing the crew to fire weapons, enter hyperspace, launch darts, and control repair operations. Dart bay Cruisers were capable of carrying a complement of Wraith Darts, which they released for culling and combat engagements. Colonel John Sheppard used a cloaked Puddle Jumper to enter the Dart bay of Michael Kenmore's cruiser in order to rescue Teyla Emmagan. Whenever a cruiser would face destruction, Darts from the bay are launched in an attempt to board an enemy ship. :Presumably, the dart bay contained many of the same features as those on a Hive ship. Hyperdrive The Wraith hyperdrive aboard cruisers is unique in that it appears to be suspended from the ceiling of the vessel. Several terminals lay on the ground where crewmen tended to the controls. Typically, three crewmen were all that was required to maintain the hyperdrive. The hyperdrive of Michael Kenmore's cruiser was disabled by the quantum phasers of the Daedalus. However, the repairs were completed quickly until Colonel John Sheppard used explosives to permanently destroy the hyperdrive. :Presumably, a Hive ship contains an exact but larger version of these hyperdrives within their ships. Known cruisers *Wraith supply ship *Michael's cruiser *''Eternal'' Gallery MichaelCruiser11.jpg|The Daedalus damages Michael's cruiser WraithFleetLFP.jpg|A cruiser in space F-302Attack11.jpg|F-302 fighter-interceptors attack Michael's cruiser WraithCruisersandDaedalus.jpg|Two cruisers approach the Daedalus WraithShipExplodes.jpg|Several cruisers surround an exploding Hive ship Daedalus vs Wraith.jpg|The Daedalus engages a Hive ship and several cruisers DaedalusKindredPart2.jpg|The Daedalus fires at Michael's cruiser WCruiserOlesia.jpg|A cruiser over Olesia Wraith cruiser, hyperspace.png|In hyperspace Wraith cruiser in hyperspace.png|In hyperspace Wraith cruiser, sublight.png|Sublight Category:Wraith starship classes